


【索香】四季桅杆

by Windyblue



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 草帽全员日常
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windyblue/pseuds/Windyblue
Summary: 路飞起床的时候雪已经停了，太阳先是从云端露出一点踪迹，又缓慢地将船上的积雪融化，路飞踩着雪块在走廊上滑冰，乔巴坐在船长的肩头担心着要摔倒，直到绿藻头和弗兰奇在娜美小姐的指挥下拖干了走廊上的水渍。天空彻底晴朗了。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 12





	【索香】四季桅杆

**Author's Note:**

> 一天中的草帽全员，一点索香  
> 一次写法尝试，一道餐前甜点  
> BGM：《For You To Be Here》Tom Rosenthal

昨晚是香吉守夜，凌晨三点左右下起了雪，好在海流不是很强，也没碰上浮冰。接近天亮时他披着毛毯从瞭望台爬下来，去厨房做些早餐的准备工作。栏杆和甲板上积了一层薄薄的雪，如果一直下到天亮，等那群家伙睡醒大概还会兴奋好一阵。尤其是路飞，守夜的时候总是大惊小怪，看见一点雪花飘下来立马叫醒全船人来打雪仗，再后来就被郑重交代，除了流星和敌袭以外都不许吵闹——由于可以许愿，没有人会拒绝流星。但流星并不常见，海上的生活基本被两样事物占据了大半，一是海水，二是天空。曾经听说过有人恐惧大海，不是深海，只是害怕海水，只要站在甲板上望向海面就会感到害怕，尤其是夜晚，没有月光的天气，整片海面陷入黑暗，只有浪声，或许这也是一种对自然和内心深处的恐惧。香吉为早餐的三明治清洗蔬菜、煎蛋、准备酱料。他曾经害怕过大海吗，或许没有，虽然他刚刚上船的时候还是个会晕船的小鬼，藏在货舱里偷渡。被发现之后，开始给船上的厨房干些杂活，但还是晕船，会吐，吐光胃里的东西又吐酸水。后来他感到难受就用手指抠自己的喉咙，本以为吐出来就好了，没想到却发起烧来。似乎是体液流失过多，身体里的平衡被打破了，船医骂他嫌命太长，人生活在海上可跟在陆地上不一样，高盐高湿的环境，没在船上待多久就病死的人也不少，别看船员们只在这样大小的甲板上活动，他们可是个个都很强壮。香吉花了很久来克服晕船，又用了很久变得健康，再后来才逐渐长大。但他从一开始就很喜欢大海，无论是怎样的阳光和气温，让海面折射出怎样的颜色，湖蓝、钴蓝、孔雀绿、豆绿、灰绿、绛紫、银灰，他都很喜欢。香吉喜欢从海水里打捞出的一切事物，海菜、海鲜、可食用的海兽、珍珠和财宝，就算是骷髅他也并不害怕。在海上死去的人多数都是勇敢的，而他也想变得勇敢，所以不会害怕。香吉将做好的三明治切分成块，整齐摆盘，磨好咖啡豆，泡上红茶。小罗宾是餐厅的第一位来客，她打开冰箱拿出了昨天难得剩下的蛋糕，配上热腾腾的红茶，和香吉聊起了下雪天的故事。路飞起床的时候雪已经停了，太阳先是从云端露出一点踪迹，再缓慢地将船上的积雪融化。路飞踩着雪块在走廊上滑冰，乔巴坐在船长的肩头担心着要摔倒，直到绿藻头和弗兰奇在娜美小姐的指挥下拖干了走廊上的水渍。天空彻底晴朗了。

午餐前的天气格外舒适，打个比方的话，就像是“春天的春岛”，甲板上的浅绿色草坪温暖而干燥，而更加翠绿的则是靠在舷墙上抱着刀呼呼大睡的绿藻头。等待炖肉煮好的期间，香吉在甲板上吸了一支烟，想了想，还是没有去戏弄睡着的剑士，每当有人靠近，那家伙有时会醒，有时不会，香吉并没有发现什么规律，他曾经左手夹着烟，用右手握着笔，参与在剑士脸上恶作剧的饭后活动。不设防的绿藻头就像是一颗真正的绿藻，在阳光的海洋里微垂着头，用充分放松的双肩来汲取日光的温暖，又派遣睡眠的小虫，以梦境编织而成的网捕捉一切光芒，吃进肚子里，然后让梦的主人变得更加强壮。昨夜，香吉在瞭望台和剑士的大堆锻炼器材待在一块，他靠近哑铃和铁杆时，原以为会闻见一些剑士在运动过后留下的气息，汗液和盐分的味道，但并没有，窄窗敞开着，一些雪花被冰凉的海风卷进来。香吉当然知道不必用自己的标准去衡量别人，但当他和剑士争执起来，多半是他们又忍不住要去衡量些什么。或许是因为他们很像，自省的同时也会不小心带上对方一起反省，但没人配合，反倒成了习惯。香吉回到厨房，继续准备午餐，春日一般的天气，恰好在上个岛屿存下的草莓仍有剩余，可以用来装饰蛋糕，也可以做成奶昔，不如去问问淑女们的建议。娜美小姐正站在前桅杆下确认航向，绿藻头被叫起来调整风帆，香吉也去帮忙。布鲁克正在演奏一首与甜点有关的曲子，柔软而温暖的风就像是淑女们的怀抱，天空中点缀着零散的絮状云朵，坐在草地上的驯鹿正期待地望着它们，而香吉告诉船医，午餐过后就能使用棉花糖机，今天还可以把冻干草莓磨成粉末洒进砂糖里。听到有关食物的词汇，路飞的手迅速出现在眼前的栏杆上，香吉抬起腕表看了看时间，支起手掌大喊道，午餐时间到了——

若非是在无风带，船永远都处于行进中的状态，对于生活在大海上的人而言，钟表、日历和报纸，都是非常重要的东西。人人都知道，在伟大航路，发生什么都不值得奇怪，也正因如此，必须及时确认时间与日期，并为了不与世界脱节而主动获取有效的情报。坐在甲板上，位于世界的某处，眼前只有一碧如洗的天空与漫无尽头的海洋，这很容易令人失去时间的概念。香吉并不清楚对于一头鲸鱼而言，五十年有多漫长，也不清楚做好一顿九人份的简餐所花掉的时间算不算短。他在很久很久以前，曾经短暂地失去过时间，当一个人被迫面对长久的独处，铁栏与墙壁，窄床和旧木桌，时间的概念当然会悄然模糊起来。他并不痛恨那样的日子，也深知总有一些东西是始终存在的，能令人瞬间清醒过来。那时，他以一些旁人或许不会注意到的声音来为时间命名，餐具在托盘中碰撞发出的轻响，从狭小的天窗传来的高声呼喊、严厉训诫，还有满怀自豪的赞扬。午后甜点时间结束，香吉去瞭望台收走绿藻头忘掉的餐碟，举着巨大哑铃的剑士汗流浃背却面无表情，香吉将扶梯旁的器材轻踢回对方脚边，引得剑士皱起眉喊了声“不要乱踢东西”，香吉则笑着回了句“不要乱扔东西”，便带着空盘子离开了。比起上午，阳光变得微弱起来，风也染上了些许凉意，淑女们在香吉的提醒后披上了外套，乔巴也离开了草坪，回到医疗室调配需要补充的药剂。几片叶子从露天花园飘来，或许是娜美小姐的橘子树，也可能是乌索普的灌木，小罗宾种的木槿似乎快开花了，香吉想起曾经在某本杂志上看过这种花的花语，坚韧，还是温柔？不过无论代表着什么，淑女们和鲜花一样，只是存在就已经足够美丽。香吉再次拿出烟盒时才发现只剩下最后一支，乔巴也曾提醒过他要稍稍节制一些，他将烟盒放回口袋，掏出打火机，打开又合上，清脆的碰撞声和烟草有些许相似的功效。当落日开始在海面上洒下余晖，香吉听见了来自船尾的叫喊声，赶过去便看见扔下哑铃的剑士正拽着路飞的肩膀，而路飞正抓着几乎弯曲成半圆的鱼竿。戴着草帽的船长扭过头递给香吉一个大大的笑容，拼命拖长话音催促他赶快帮忙，他浅浅叹了口气，稍带嫌弃地抓住白痴剑士的腹卷往回拉。这群家伙总会在每天的黄昏时刻制造出一些寻常而又醒目的事件，仿佛在同日落比赛，和一天中的时间来场最后的抗争。其实，就算鱼脱钩了也没关系，敌人也当然可以落跑，只是，好玩的事情最好永远不要结束，在欢笑中失去时间的概念，或许才是快乐的最高形式。

烧烤派对是船长最喜欢的事情之一，而这条船上也没人能够拒绝刚刚离开炭火、仍在滋滋作响的肉串，再搭配起种类丰富的沙拉。剑士因为得偿所愿，终于能够开怀痛饮，也对香吉的指使少了些抱怨，新的木炭被添入烤炉，发出轻微的爆裂声，细碎的火星在深蓝的天空前看上去格外耀眼。不知是谁先低声哼起了《宾克斯的美酒》，音乐家领着众人歌唱起来，流淌而出的音符与词句，在回暖的夜空中变得更加悠扬。晚饭过后，小罗宾坐在草地上和乔巴、弗兰奇、布鲁克打起了纸牌，香吉轻咬着香烟的滤嘴站在一旁观战。船上种了不少植物，隐约能够听见一点清脆的虫鸣，令人很难相信，此刻带着温热与湿润吹拂过面颊的竟然是海风，而他们九人正坐在一艘船上，数层木板之下便是深邃的海洋，这里不是东海的小镇餐厅，不是威士忌山峰的酒馆，不是小花园的篝火堆旁，也不是阿拉巴斯坦荒漠中的奇迹绿洲。他们正生活在海上，始终期待着下一座岛屿，无论是One Piece还是All Blue，只要在这条被冠以伟大的航路上继续航行，终会有抵达的一天。这时，随着一声轻啸，一团光亮突然划入夜空，又猛地绽开，在船员们的欢呼声中，明亮的金色烟花几乎照亮了整块海域，桅杆上巨大的白色海贼旗看上去格外惹眼。今天轮到绿藻剑士守夜，没参加纸牌游戏的家伙很早就消失了，但香吉准确且迅速地在船尾找到了对方。剑士坐在甲板上，手中的酒似乎还没被喝光，香吉也在舷墙边坐下，又将肩膀稍稍往下靠了一点，让视线里的天空多过海洋。香吉突然想起，昨夜凌晨，他因为骤降的气温和纷纷扬扬的落雪而打起喷嚏时，的确有那么一瞬，想过要去把剑士给叫醒。但他没有，或许是因为不设防的剑士并不多见，也或许是鉴于如果半夜同对方打起架，大概整艘船都会醒来。即使目前的气温稍高，堪称一个晴朗的夏夜，但凌晨仍有下雪的可能性。毕竟这里可是伟大航路，发生什么都不值得奇怪，香吉凑上前抓住剑士的衣领，吻上对方沾有烈酒气息的唇角，并在对方回吻他过后迅速撤离。

当然，今天只是余生的第一天罢了，香吉这样想着，又忍不住笑了起来。

END


End file.
